The Maraudettes And The Plan
by Four Maraudettes
Summary: This story is about Lily Evans and her friends - The Maraudettes and their hectic year of ups and downs including boys, make-overs and a whole lot of magic, but will they survive
1. The Maraudettes And The Plan

The Maraudettes and the Plan!

Start of 6th year

**King's Cross Surprise**

The red bricked wall seemed normal to any muggle. But, Lily Evans was no Muggle. Her scarlet hair stood out in the crowds. A simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt blended among the muggles crossing the station.

The feeling that somebody was following her dawned apon her and as she turned her body, a figure rushed away behind the pillars of the station. Her speed began to grow as she ran towards her door of freedom. As she vanished into the wall she collided with another body, she looked up into his dazzling blue eyes, and blushed. His messy jet black hair made him stand out amongst the students of Hogwarts.

"Hi Evans." He spoke.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She brushed the hair off her face, nervously.

"Oh, urmm, hey Potter!"

He let go of fragile arms and walked away. She looked at him as he went. He then turned, slowly, and winked. She smiled. She dashed trying to catch him but then her best friends, Dylan, Tammie, Regan and Eliza, popped up in front of her and pulled her into a large hug. Talking about their Summer they walked towards the ruby train. They found an empty conpartment and settled down in the cosy seats.

"So, how was your Summer, Lil's?" asked Eliza, a tall girl with brown hair which curled into swaying ringlets.

"Alright!" replied Lily, hesitintly.

"Truthfully?" said the girls in unison.

"Nope, it was bullshit!" giggled Lily. "My sister was being a cow, Sev followed me everywhere! Plus I didn't she you lot all Summer. So you get the idea, what about you – Regan?"

The girl with coloured skin, sat in the corner, she had long black curly hair which fell to her waist. "It was amazing, I went to Morocco; we watched the sunset every night!" She said dreamily.

"We?" the girls said simultaneously.

"Urmm, me and my family..."

"Oooh, I get it now!" Eliza said.

"How was your Summer Tammie?"

A girl in the middle sat up, thinking about her summer, she had short, straight hair cut into a bob, with brown hazelnut eyes.

"Well, my summer was cool; I spent all of it at home. Sometimes Remus came to visit," the girls wooed in concession.

"Oh, shut up! So, how was your summer Dylan?"

A girl on the edge next to the window, sat up, her curly, wavy red hair lay on her shoulders. Her blue eyes glimmered in the steamy train windows.

"I went on holiday for a week, to Paris. It was beautiful; i drew so many pictures." Dylan said.

Lilly leaned in closer to her friends, "Guys, I need to tell you something, it really impor..."

Suddenly the door flung open and two people stood there, arms around each other. The girl had green eyes and murky blonde hair. It was Riya, Lily's other best friend! Riya, unfortunately got put in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, like the others. But they were still really good friends. Also accompanied with her was the boy that had helped Lily up. James Potter. Lily gasped; she was horrified at the sight of one of her best friends and her new found crush, together. They both sat down into the seats, Riya was sitting on James' lap.

"Hi guys! Guess what happened over summer?" Riya said.

"Urmm, you found a boyfriend?" Tammie said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, how great!" Riya spoke.

Slowly, their lips pressed together not a care of the world around them. They were lost in a passionate kiss. A tear rolled down Lily's rosy cheeks as she stared in desperation. She stood and slipped her way through and out of the conpartment door. Her breath was stolen.

She walked down the bustling corridor and found herself face to face with Sirius Black. He was carrying two pumpkin pasties.

"Hey Sirius, how come you have _two_ pumpkin pasties?" she mumbled trying to seem happy.

"Oh, for Prongs." He spoke, nervously.

"So how were your summer holidays?" Lily asked.

"It was ok, I stayed in Moracco." Sirius said, casually.

"Oh that's nice! You know Regan stayed there." Lily explained.

"Oh, interesting, so, do you know where James is?" Sirius asked.

"Ooh, he is in the compartment, with Riya." Lily said, awkwardly.

She then burst into tears. Sirius leaned in and gave her a friendly hug to comfort her.

"What's wrong Lily?" Sirius asked solemnly.

"It... It's just, well," Lily stumbled. "James. I thought... well, I thought, he liked me. But, but then i saw him with, with," she started to cry again. "With, Riya and she is one of my best friends. But I don't think she knew, but..." she clamped her hands to her face and sobbed.

"Hey, have I interrupted anything here?" Regan teased. A smile expanded across her face.

"No, urmm, Lily was just a bit upset and i was comforting her, why jealous Jakes." Sirius replied playfully.

"Oh, Lil's why are you upset?" Regan asked, sounding concerned.

Lily explained the whole problem.

"Oh Lily! I suppose she didn't know but still!" Regan said, shaking her head.

"But, I guess I'll deal with it!" Lily said, sighing.

"Deal with what? What's up Lil's?" Dylan asked, she seemed concerned.

Regan and Sirius sighed heavily.

"Not again!" Sirius implied.

Regan slapped him on the arm. But Lily explained the story.

"Oh Lily, are you ok?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I guess, well, no." Lily admitted.

Dylan gave Lily a hug but then she realised that Regan and Sirius were walking away from them. Then Regan flicked her hair and smiled lovingly. Dylan's eyebrows furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, urmm, Lil's," Dylan broke away from the hug, "You don't suppose that there is something going on with Regan and Sirius do you?"

"Regan... Sirius... now that has cheered me up!" Lily started to laugh. The two girls made their way back to the compartment to get dressed into their school robes.

**The common room**

The candles that surrounded the ceiling of the Great Hall warmed up the students and staff. Banners were hung. Food was made. Drinks were poured. Laughter was heard all around. Lily and her friends were sitting at the benches, food covered the table. Bangers and Mash, Toad in the Hole, Beef Stroganoff, Steak and Roast Dinners!

Lily, Regan, Dylan, Eliza and Tammie were sitting enjoying the feast when none other than the Marauders came to sit with them. To Lily's surprise Sirius went to sit next to Regan _'maybe Dylan had a point... No it can't be... Oh well maybe it's just coincidence.' _Lily thought. Lily turned to her right to see Remus and Tammie cuddling. She turned to her left and saw Re and Sirius arguing (as usual) '_Maybe Dyl was wrong about them hmmmmm ...' _Lily looked straight on and saw James ignoring Peter Pettigrew as he was trying to tell him about his summer holidays. She gazed at him looking at how much he had changed over the summer , as she looked up at his face he looked up at her and pulled a half-smile but she glanced away nervously and blushed.

"Hey lils, what's up" Eliza asked lily looking worried

"Oh Nothing Liza, I was just Day dreaming you no ..." Lily replied half heartedly

"OK, Re told me about James and well I have a plan!" Liza said.

"Ooh, that sounds good, what is this plan?" Lily asked, she seemed very interested.

"I will tell you when all of us get in the dorm!" Eliza said, then she winked at Lily and turned to Remus and Tammie and started to join into the convocation. Dumbledore then stood up and walked over to the podium. The podium was made of gold and shaped into an owl He gave his speech that consisted of the warnings, welcoming and lists of banned items that filch bans every year, but no one listens to him.

At the end of the speech everyone filed out of the hall, being a prefect she helped lead the 1st years to the common room and make sure they understood the rules of Hogwarts and all the time she had a smile on her face and wondering what the plan was.

When she got back to the common room, after showing the 1st years to their dorms, She saw her friends sitting by the fire and decided to join them, as she got closer she realised that 3 of the four marauders' were there as well. James, Remus and Sirius but not peter, she decided to ignore this and sat in between Dyl and Liza who looked up to greet her.

"Hey Miss Prefect your mood looks like it's changed considerably since dinner." Said Dyl Grinning at her

"Well it has and I will tell you why later, so what's happening here." Lily asked Still grinning

"Nothing really just catching up from summer, We found out that Sirius also went to morocco over the summer too, funny isn't it." Liza replied bubbly

"Isn't it just." Lily replied suspiciously

She glanced in Sirius's direction and noticed that he was talking to Regan again '_what is with them this year, last term they were ripping each other's heads of whenever they spoke!'_ she thought carefully this subject wasn't going to be left alone any time soon.

"So Re what else did you get up to in morocco?" Lily asked smiling

"Great it was really fun, we stayed in a villa with some errm ... Family friends" Regan Replied sheepishly

"And what about you Sirius you went to morocco too Right?" Lily Said

"Err Yeah it was good, amazing weather." He replied looking nervous

Lily nodded and turned to Dylan

"Well That was interesting wasn't it Dyl." Lily said smirking

"Very!" she answered

They burst into giggles. Lily, Eliza and Dylan were just discussing the latest witch weekly when the Dreaded topic emerged.

"So Prongsie how are you and Riya going" Sirius asked cheekily

Lily's face Dropped

"Great actually, we saw a lot of each other in the summer" James replied joyfully

"Soooo When did this happen" Regan asked being Regan she had to ask

"Err it happened at the start of the holidays actually we went to a wedding and we started talking and it just happened really" James answered

Lily's Heart Sunk the fact that her friends had more or less been with the marauders' all summer, Having fun abroad and at home (even if its denied) and she was in hell at home alone for 6 weeks, gosh she wished she had more magic in her life.

"OK ..., Lilsy How was your summer?" asked Sirius asked Smirking

She Scowled

"Crap to be honest, with my sister calling me a freak and Severus stalking me , it can't be very good really." Lily Replied confidently

"Hard Luck Evans." James replied apologetically

"Err thanks Potter ... so Remus how was your summer?" Lily asked Looking Confused

"Great, Spent a lot of time with Tammie," He replied smiling at her " but was also ill a lot soo ..."

Suddenly Dylan let out a loud and humongous yawn. Feeling tired she clambered out of her armchair and up to her dorm. The rest of the girls slowly followed, Regan being the last, still giggling and talking to Sirius.

**Nightfall**

In the dormitory it was dark with only a few lit candles lighting the faces of the girls. All the girls sitting on Eliza's bed ready to hear the plan.

"Ok, everyone ready? So the first part of the plan, tell Riya the truth , maybe , just maybe, she will just give up James" started Eliza

"I wish it would be that easy." Lily sighed

"Hey lil's don't give up faith. but if this doesn't work we have to go for part B. Seduce James potter." All instantly giggling, apart from lily who was dreading the prospect of having to seduce James ... _' I hope this works'._

"Part C ...well we will think of that at the time, Part A will start tomorrow morning after breakfast, Sync our watches at 2100 hours." Eliza said

Lily laughed and got into bed, she liked how all her friends were so supportive of her and were willing to help...but she prayed it would work.

**Cat fight **

The sun rose at four 'o'clock the next morning on a beautiful day. All the girls woke by five driven downstairs to the great hall by the prospect of the day ahead.

When in the hall the girls sat on the table, the closest to the exit and quickly went over the plan so no one else could hear. Everything was ready. Synchronised watches, Back-up plan and of course the target in sight. At 8'o'clock all the girls headed to Potions with the Ravenclaws in the dungeons.

The Girls sat at the back of the Dungeons; all hustled together. The lesson went slow, slug horn talking about something like vertaserium.

_Homework note: revise the ingredients for vertaserium._

At the end of the lesson everyone bustled out ready for next class. Lily left the group of girls and slowly followed a group of Ravenclaws, including Riya- Tamara Wright. Quickly, swaying her murky blonde hair, she turned around and glared at lily. Turning back round she left her friends and entered into an empty classroom. Lily, still making sure the others didn't see her, slipped into the classroom behind Riya.

The classroom was dark and dingy with a rotting smell filling the room. The blinds were shut but light still crept through. Suddenly the lights were on, lily squinting her eyes and Riya next to the light switch.

"Hello Riya." Announced lily

"I'm sorry but I wish I was as happy to see you as you are to Me." said Riya, still glaring like that could kill Lily and make her vanish.

"Actually I'm not that Happy myself" Lily Retorted smirking slightly

"Well what do you want Evans "she replied "you're wasting my time."

"Don't," lily now pointing her finger"call me EVANS "she shouted

"Why , is that what MY Jamesy calls you" Riya said in a sweet childish voice

"Yes, by the way what's your pet name, ugly cow!" said lily calmly, knowing she had hit a nerve.

Then Riya had had enough; she launched herself at lily and knocked her into the wall, lily got up and slapped her around the Face as hard as she could, knocking her to the ground. Riya pulled lily by the hair and dug her nails into her shoulders , lifting her off the floor she slammed her into the blackboard!

Meanwhile ...

Down the corridor Sirius and James were talking and walking about the last lesson, which had been a total disaster and had forced them to stay behind. walking past tens of empty classrooms they saw one with lights on and heard two high pitched screams of girls fighting. Hurrying up to see what was going on they both sprinted to the classroom and burst in.

"Riya..."said James with slight panic in his voice

Riya was just getting up from the floor, and dived for Lily grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the floor as lily struggled and grabbed Riya's leg and pulled her to the ground.

Riya and Lily were rolling around on the floor when James and Sirius decided to split them up. Sirius Grabbed Lily by the Waist and pulled her back, While James grabbed Riya by the arms and brought her away from Lily.

"WHAT is going on" James Exclaimed

"That Bitch called me an ugly cow; She's just Jealous of us Jamesy." She said looking up at James innocently.

Sirius let out a snort at this and James shot him a glare

"What's so funny Sirius?" James asked sternly

"Well Jamesy." Sirius sniggered "I don't believe Lilsy here would call anyone an '_an ugly cow ' _if she wanted too and maybe she's right ..." Sirius trailed

"WHAT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A UGLY COW" James shouted

"MAYBE I DID, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT" Sirius Retorted

But before they had time to start anything lily threw herself in between the fighting friends.

"STOP!" Lily shouted

"Shut it Evans." Riya said stepping in front of James

"I told you not to call me EVANS you STUPID BITCH" Lily Exclaimed

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO!" Riya yelled

Sirius grabbed lily's arm and pulled her from Riya's reach

"Come on lily calm down." Sirius said reassuringly

"JUST GET ME AWAY FROM HER! " Lily screamed

"OK! Let's go." Sirius said pushing Lily towards the door

Sirius led a fuming lily into the corridor and into another empty classroom.

"Lils what happened in there?" Sirius asked concerned

Lily explained what happened and Sirius smirked a little

"What's so funny Sirius, Agree with me?" Lily said smiling

" I think I might Lily " Sirius said still smirking " Prongsie Doesn't know what he's doing, All he does is go on about Riya, Defend Riya, snog Riya and forget me and the other marauders. At least when he obsessed over you he spoke to us about it." Sirius sighed

Lily could tell that Sirius missed his friend and that Bitch Riya was ruining their friendship, she had to go.

"Don't worry Sirius." Lily said reassuringly "There won't be much left of her when I'm threw with her." Lily laughed

Lily and Sirius laughed in unison

Meanwhile

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" James shouted at Riya

"Well, I was walking the corridors minding my own business when Lily came behind me and dragged me into this classroom, Then she pinned me up against the wall and threatened me so I pushed her away and she tackled me. I was only defending myself Jamesy." Riya said pouting

"Really Lily did that to you" James said sounding shocked

"Really!" Riya nodded

"C'mere gorgeous" James said pulling her into a hug which ended up turning into a passionate snogging session.

**Explanations**

Lily hurried to the great hall to meet Regan, Eliza, Dylan and Tammie and tell them everything that happened when she was stopped by none other than James potter glaring down at her.

"Leave me alone Potter." Lily spat

"We need to talk."James said sternly

"What did I make a mark on your pretty little girlfriends face?" Lily scoffed

And with that she turned around and stalked off into the great hall to find her friends.

Lily walked up the isle looked up and down the table, then she saw her four friends and made her way over

"Hey Lils, How did it go and ware where you last lesson?" Tammie asked grinning

"Terrible, **Look** at my hair and robes, that girl is crazy." Lily said and explained the story

"That Bitch, she can't do that to you, she will have more than a mark on her face whe-." Regan was cut off by two of the marauders Sirius and Remus came to sit with them.

"Who's gonna have more than a mark on her face." Sirius asked smiling

"That Cow James is snogging, where is he by the way." Regan asked

"Probably doing just that, I don't care where he is anyway" Sirius said sounding annoyed

"What's up siri." Regan said comfortingly indicating him to sit with her

Everyone looked confused '_since when did re call Sirius "Siri" and comfort him, she would normally tease him about it, something isn't right' _Lily thought she looked at Dylan and could tell that she was thinking the same thing by looks of it everyone thought something was strange.

"Siri? "Asked a confused Remus

Lily, Tammie and Eliza giggled and Sirius and Regan blushed

"I'm errm ... going to get ready for class, come on Moony lets go." Sirius said

"I'm not done and I want to stay with Tammie and the girls" Remus moaned

"COME on Moooooooonyyy pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee lets gooooooooo." Sirius Whined

"Fine." Sighed Remus sighed; he kissed Tammie on the cheek and got up "Bye Everyone"

"Bye!" They said in unison and all turned to Regan and Lily lifted an eyebrow

"WHAT?" Regan said

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that YOU CALLED SIRIUS BLACK SIRI" Dylan shouted

"OK OK I get it you think something is going on ... well there not okay so drop it guys" Regan said sounding stressed

"Ok Stroppy."Tammie said throwing her hands up apologetically

"Shut up tam." Re said smirking

"Calm down you too, put your claws away." Eliza joked

Everyone giggled and went back to eating their lunch.

" Soo." Regan said looking up from her lunch "Better get started on part B of the plan my fellow Maraudettes!" she said grinning

"Maraudettes?" asked Tammie looking confused

" Yeah it's our name, there the marauders and were the Maraudettes" She said still grinning like a Cheshire cat

"OOOOOOh I get it!" said Eliza nodding

"On with plan B!" Re said punching the air

How could she forget plan B, **SEDUCE** James Potter ... This better work!

**A.N – Did you like it? If you did review please! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	2. The Maraudettes And The MakeOver

**Disclaimer : Unfortunetly we are not J.K Rowling so do not own all the Marauders and Lily Evans, but we do own the Other Maraudettes and Matt**

The Maraudettes and Plan!

**Eliza's breakthrough and fall**

Sitting at breakfast the four girls sat surrounded by breakfast: bacon, beans, toast, eggs, sausage, hash brown and porridge. Tammie and Dylan still revising for their care of magical creatures test (about hippogriffs) that was due on Monday. All the girls were buzzing about the day ahead; a trip to hogsmede would put their mind at rest since yesterday's incident.

"Where's Regan" lily asked slightly suspicious of the usually devious girl.

"Upstairs in the common room, it's not like her to take a long time getting ready" replied Dylan. Suddenly storming into the hall came Regan.

"I've got it, I've got plan B" shouted Regan a bit too loud

"What are you on about we already have plan b and you need to be quiet" said Tammie with frustration growing on her face

"Yes but we don't have sub-sections, just listen," continued Regan "if we had sub-sections it would make the overall plan easier. For starters sub A would be make-over, get a whole new look to make you irresistible to James, then we continue from there." Finished Regan with a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I get and it' good but where are we going to get a make-over from" said Dylan still not understanding.

"Oohh, I get it. Hogsmede," Eliza said looking round at the shocked faces "what it was obvious."

"What so we head into hogsmede, I get a make-over and tada James like me" said Lily with lots of sarcasm.

"Yes" said Eliza obviously back to her usual self

"I don't know..."Lily said, stopping she turned around and saw James and Riya in a sickening snog, "actually I think we should go to hogsmede right now!"

All the girls, following Lily's lead, left the table to head straight into the windy day outside.

**Make-over**

Walking down the winding path covered with leaves the girls discussed where to go; all wrapped in Gryffindor scarves and hats. It was a cold day and the air was biting the girl's fingers and noses till they were as pink as a pigmy puff.

"So where to first" asked Lily with enthusiasm breaking into her voice

"I think we should go to Harold Herring's hairdressers," Tammie said "come on." pulling her friends forward. Passing a variation of different shops (honey dukes, zonko's and quality quidditch supplies) finally finding what they were looking for: Harold herring's hairdressers. They all entered through the wide oak door that rang when they entered, Lily was nervous about what it would look like when her hair was finished. Lily turned around ,as the bell rang again, to see Dylan's red hair swishing out of the hairdressers into the street. The hairdresser took a look at her and ordered her to sit in the chair in front of him, she sat down cautiously and took a deep breath and then he began...

After He had finished styling and cutting Lily's hair he turned her around to the mirror, she gasped. It looked so... So amazing. Her auburn, red hair glistened in the sunlight. Flowing down to her waist with layers cutting into her straight hair.

"It looks amazing, thank you!" Lily said grinning

"No problem darling that will be 2 galleons please" he said holding out his hand

She happily paid the man and Left the shop to find the four girls. Wandering down hogsmede several people looked in her direction, mainly boys. Hoping this was due to her new hair she went into honey dukes to find her friends, who were in for a shock. Finding them on the fourth floor she walked past them and started to look at sugar quills. She could see the girls kept looking at her and kept nudging each other.

"Hello" said Lily

"Oh my god hi Dylan, I didn't see you leave us" said Eliza with excitement.

"That's because I didn't" she said sarcastically and waved from behind Eliza.

"Oh my god, two Dylan's, I never knew you had a twin!"Eliza said so surprised. The girls had now given up and slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Hi Lily! You're hair looks really nice" Regan said nicely.

"But, Dylan... is... but... she "Eliza said confused

"We'll explain later" said Tammie

"Now for sub section B" announced Eliza

**Tight Tops and Short Skirts**

"What's subsection B?" asked Lily

"We take you to Madame Malkins to get your new robes" Eliza said

"OK Lets go!" Said an excited Regan and made her way out of honey dukes.

The rest of the Maraudettes followed her out into Hogsmede village, they walked a bit down the cobbled road and turned right into a Cute, Little Boutique called 'Madam Malkins'. Regan opened the door and the bell made a small tinkling noise as they entered. Madame Malkin greeted them with smiles and indicated to come forward.

"What can I get for you darlings?" She asked politely

"Some Gryffindor robes please" Lily asked

"Of course honey, Come to the fitting area and I will sort it for you" She walked behind the curtain and Lily followed.

"Ok sweet heart put these on" Madame Malkin said

Lily put on the shirt, skirt and robes and Madame Malkin started fitting her clothes. After about half an hour she was done, the robes fitted perfectly, tight where they needed to be, but still space to breathe

"Thanks." Lily said kindly and slowly took off her new robes

"It's Fine Darling that will be 10 galleons." She said smiling

Lily gave her the money and went out to meet her friends

"Done?" asked Tammie

"Done!" Said Lily

"OK Lets go to the three broomsticks and flaunt your new look in someone's face's shall we" said Re

Lily laughed and followed the others to the three broomsticks

**Showing off what I've got**

"So do you think darling Jamesy will be at the three broomsticks then!" asked Dylan

"Well I doubt him and Riya will be at Madame Marshalls Looooove cafe sharing coffee!" said Re in a teasing tone

They all started laughing

"You know Lils I looooveee your hair" Said Re

"Thanks Re I do too!" said Lily pulling Regan into a one armed hug

"Ok Ok Lets just go show you off to James" She said Opening the door to the Three Broomsticks and stepping inside

Lily and the other Maraudettes followed her through the door and to the back of the pub where they found an empty table at the back in the corner of the pub. They sat down and scanned the pub for James and Riya.

"Can you see him?" Said Liza

"No." Sighed Tammie

"No, Damn it!" said Regan

"YES I see him I see him" Said Dyl

"WHERE!" said Regan

"THERE!"She pointed at a far table with two people snogging passionately sitting there.

"OOOOOOH yeah!" said Liza

"Ok Target in sight!" said Regan "Go and work your magic Lil"

"How?" Lily said questioningly

"Ok walk past him on your way to get our drinks" said Eliza "And flick your hair over your shoulder and make sure he notices then casually say 'Hey James' and walk off to the bar"

"Are you sure about this guys?" Lily asked

"Were sure Lils, Now go" said Tammie

"Ok, wish me luck!" said Lily nervously

"GOOD LUCK!" The girls said in unison

Lily took a deep breath and then made her way toward the middle of the pub to where James and Riya sat. She casually walked past the table and flicked her hair over her shoulder this surprisingly caught James's eye she looked down at him and said " Hey James " she casually walked away but looked back and winked. ' _HAHA he was gawking it worked it worked woohoo Lily 1 Riya 0'. _She walked to the bar grinningfrom ear to ear

"What would you like?" asked the barmaid

"5 butter beers please" she said

The barmaid gave her the drinks on a tray and she walked back to her friends

"SOOOO HOW DID IT GOO!" said a very excited Tammie

"Great! He couldn't stop staring at me!" Lily said her grin expanded across her face.

"Who couldn't stop staring at you?" A figure stood over her. It was James Potter. All of the girls sat with their mouth's wide open. Speechless. _'Shit, shit, shit' _thought Lily

"Oh, No one." Said re casually

"Really ... because it didn't sound like nobody." Said James

"Why do you care anyway?" Asked Lily

"I don't!" said James

"Then why are you here?" Asked lily

"Actually I came to say how nice your hair is." James said

"Thanks!" said Lily

"S'Okay "he smiled and walked away back to his girlfriend who looked annoyed.

Lily looked back at the girls and grinned, the girls all said, "EEEKKKK" in unison, with excitement.

**Reunited**

James was walking back from Hogsmede with Riya clutching his arm. They talked about, well Riya talked about, her new shoes she bought. James looked like he was about to kill himself from boredom.

"... And they are like pink and heeled and they..." Riya explained.

"Ok, Ok that is enough about the shoes! Can we talk about something else other then shoes?" James said, desperately!

"Alright, we can talk about my hair! I like it when it is curly but it is always straight. But if I have it up then it looks good!" Riya said, smiling twirling her hair.

"Ok, no, next subject!" James is almost ready to run off!

"Fine. Let's talk about BRAS! Let's see if have stripy one, spotty ones, frilly ones, flowery ones and check..." Riya said, counting on her fingers.

"WOW, WOW, WOOOOOW! Too much info! Oh look there is the Ravenclaw common room; I can't come in soooooo, bye!" James said thankfully, he started to walk but Riya had still clutched his arm and pulled him back to her. She went to kiss him on the lips but James converted it to her kissing his cheek instead.

He started to walk off to the Gryffindor common room. He was half way there when a figure approached him as the figure got closer he realised it was Sirius.

"Hello Sirius." Said James

"Oh give it up prongs." Said Sirius

"I don't know what you mean?" Said James

"You know perfectly well what I mean prongs" Sirius said seriously (AN- couldn't help it)

"Ok, Ok so do you wanna be best friends again?"

"Well I dunno!" Said Sirius jokingly

"Alright, then I'll just go." Said James smirking

"You Know I was kidding" said Sirius

"I know, So We Good?" asked James

"We're good." Said Sirius, they started to walking down the corridors joking and laughing as they went along to the Common Room. Once they got there they saw the Maraudettes going up the steps towards their room. Regan looked round, she thought she heard somebody come in, and smiled at Sirius.

"What are you smiling at Re?" Dylan asked, she turned her head and saw Sirius smiling back warmly. "Oh right!" Dylan smirked a bit but it resulted in Regan hitting her arm, playfully.

Sirius and James left the Common Room to go to their rooms; they found Remus and Peter on their beds.

"Hey guys, you ok? I thought you were arguing?" Remus said he seemed confused.

"Oh yeah, we made up! Besides I was right anyway." Sirius said smiling. James didn't look impressed.

"Seriously? Do you want to go there" James said sarcastically.

"No, it's Siriusly!" Sirius said laughing at himself.

"And yes I do want to go there!"After a few seconds Remus, Peter and James started laughing with him.

"So guys, have you seen Lily's new hair?" James asked casually

"Yeah it suits her, why do you care anyway YOU have a girlfriend!" said Remus smirking

"I don't, I was asking if you noticed is all" Said James said shrugging

"Sure you don't" said Sirius sarcastically

"Anyway Padfoot what's going on with you and Jakes?" asked James suspiciously

"Nothing and stop trying to change the subject" Said a flustered Sirius

"No No, I like this subject even more" Said Remus

"There's NOTHING and I repeat NOTHING going on between me and Regan" said Sirius

"Oh yeah, then what was the whole '_What's up siri'_ at breakfast the other day" said Remus looking very pleased with himself

"I don't know ask her yourself, I'm going to bed "said Sirius in a huff

"Fine we will" said James

**Passing the Butter**

The bell rang and as soon as it did, Lily woke up. She opened her eyes to see all her friends crowding around her.

"Wh... What are you doing?" Lily said she seemed really confused.

"We are going to tell you about Sub Section C!" Dylan said, the girls were giggling.

"Oh god, what will you make me do now?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Passing the butter, of course!" Tammie said

"Passing the butter?" Lily said.

"OF COURSE!" the girls said in unison.

The girls got ready in their uniforms, they looked over towards Lily and once they did their mouths opened nearly touching the ground. Lily walked over she had her new uniform on. Her skirt started at her waist and finished about three inches above her kneecap. Her shirt was tucked into the top of her skirt and was really low cut, she was showing some cleavage. Eliza wolf-whistled as a joke and the girls started giggling.

The five girls made their way down to breakfast and sat opposite the marauders, they helped themselves to toast and pumpkin juice. Then Lily looked at Dylan and Dylan nodded encouragingly. Regan, Eliza and Tammie giggled quietly to themselves. Lily picked up some toast from the toast rack and placed in the middle of her plate. Tammie grabbed the butter and placed it near James without him realising. Lily took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She leaned over the table slightly, just enough to let her cleavage show a bit more than it already did. James and Sirius looked up and saw Lily. Their eyes widened. Regan then glared at Sirius, he looked back at Regan and put his head down in shame. Lily reached towards the butter but she couldn't reach it. She wriggled her fingers towards it. Lily slammed back into her chair and her scarlet hair regained its place at her waist.

"Urmm James," Lily said, she fluttered her eyelashes and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah?" James said, he broke his sight from Lily's cleavage.

"Could you pass the butter, I can't reach it?" Lily said innocently, tilting her head.

"Urmm... Ok... Sure... Here you go..." James stuttered.

"Are you ok James?" Lily asked, concerned, trying to hide a smirk.

"Urr, yeah I'm fine. I just... Urmm... Love your new hair!" James blushed.

"Mate, you blushin'?" Sirius asked, started laughing.

"No, you idiot!" James said his face began to get redder and redder! James turned his head and saw a boy sitting alone, a couple of seats away. James realised him instantly.

"Hey Matt, why you on your own?" James said he needed to change the subject and fast. The boy turned his head towards James.

"I don't know there were people here!" Matt said, he had dark brown hair and greeny brown eyes had glimmered in the candles that we levitating near the roof.

"Come and join us." James said, he gestured. Matt grabbed his toast and walked down to an empty seat. When he sat down in front of Dylan she waved politely.

"Hi, I'm Dylan!" She said.

"Hi, I'm Matt!" He said.

"Everybody this is Matt Mclandrid, he shares the room with us." James spoke, pointing at Matt. After they all had their breakfast they got up and walked out of the hall, the girls were talking about how well the plan went. As they went along Regan and Dylan turned around and smiled meaningfully at Sirius and Matt, they smiled back. Sirius looked back at James who looked suspicious.

"What?" Sirius said. "Matt got a smile too look at him!"

As they went along Regan and Dylan turned around and smiled meaningfully at Sirius and Matt, they smiled back. Sirius looked back at James who looked suspicious.

"What?" Sirius said. "Matt got a smile too look at him!"

"You don't think Dylan could like me do you?" Matt said thinking about her.

"Mate, I think it may take a bit more then 'Hi I'm Matt' to get her to like you!" Remus said. "I mean it took ages to get Tammie to like me!"

"Oh right, yeah I guess you are right." Matt said and sighed heavily.

"You don't think Matt could like me do you?" Dylan said thinking about him.

"I think it may take a bit more then 'Hi I'm Dylan' to get him to like you!" Tammie said. "I mean it took ages to get Remus to like me!"

"Oh right, yeah I guess you are right." Dylan said and sighed heavily.

**Common Room And Quidditch Talk**

The girls headed back to the Common Room since they all had a free lesson. Regan, Dylan and Tammie were talking about the Quidditch tryouts that were coming up soon. Regan wanted to play as Seeker, Dylan wanted to play as Keeper and Tammie wanted to play as a Chaser. Eliza and Lily didn't want to play in the team. Then the Marauders and Matt came in down the staircase,

"So, have you seen the notice for Quidditch tryouts?" James asked pointing at the notice on the board.

"Actually, we were just talking about it." Regan said, flicking her fingers between Tammie and Dylan.

"Oh right what position do you guys want to play?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I want to be a Seeker; Tammie wants to be a Chaser, right? And Dylan, I think, wants to be Keeper." Regan explained.

"Yeah... Well... Let's see whether you are capable of reaching MY standards." James proudly said.

"Well what if you find two beaters, both better than Sirius, would you replace him?" Regan asked.

"Yeah, would you?" Sirius followed.

"Urmm..." James said. '_**Shit Shit Shit'**_ James thought.

"Well?" The girls and Sirius said in unison.

"I... I... I don't know, probably not. They would be reserves." James admitted.

"So, you would sacrifice your team just for your best friend?" Tammie said, Regan Tammie and Dylan were edging closer to James. James could feel the tension from the three girls.

Remus coughed really loudly.

"Remus you ok mate, that cough seems bad. I'll take you to the hospital wing." Sirius said putting his arm around Remus' neck and led him out.

"But... I didn't... Urgh..." Remus said as they went out.

"You do realise that he was trying to get your attention," Lily said. "He is your best friend too. Right?"

He huffed and stormed out the room.

"James..." shouted Lily desperately.

**A/N we hope you like the follow up to the first one. Please review as it will give us help with other stories ;) The next part will be out soon so keep checking.**


	3. The Maraudettes and the Love Letter

**Disclaimer: We do not own most of the characters in this story we only own Regan, Dylan, Tammie, Eliza and Matt**

The Maraudettes And The Plan!

**Classroom Crazy**

Lily looked longingly at the spot where James Potter just stood she looked in the direction he was walking in and he turned around to look at her.

"Just stay out of this Evans!" he said spitefully

The door slammed shut as James went out Peter and matt followed them shortly after. The girls all looked at Lily and saw a tear roll down her cheek. Eliza walked up to hug Lily.

"It's ok Lil's, I'm sure he has just gone to see Riya!" Eliza said, stupidly.

Lily burst into tears from the thought of it.

"ELIZA!" The girls shouted.

"What! OH right sorry Lil's!" Eliza apologised.

"It... It's... It's ok Eliza. I know you didn't mean it." Lily stuttered and she wiped away the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

"Come on let's go to our first lesson." Tammie said walking out of the Common Room. Dylan and Regan put their arms around Lily to comfort her.

The girls made their way down to history of magic and took their places. Unfortunately they took this class with the Ravenclaws so James and Riya were snogging in their seats, Regan took this moment to send a hair colouring spell at Riya and turned her hair florescent green. The girls burst into a fit of giggles the rest of the class looked at them apart from James and Riya and laughed with them. James broke the kiss and looked at Riya's hair and started to laugh, Riya looked at him quizzically and he pointed to her hair, she took out her mirror and shrieked in horror at the sight of her new hair. She turned to look at the Maraudettes and walked over to the table they were sitting on.

"Which one of you bitches did this to my hair?" said a very angry Riya

"What makes you think it was one of us?" said Dylan

"BECAUSE LILY FANCIES JAMES AND SHE'S JELOUS!" shouted Riya, James spun around towards Lily.

"You Do?" James questioned.

"You Do?" The class echoed.

"I DO?" Lily said, pointing her finger at herself.

"Well, its official you learn something new every day!" Sirius said standing up on his chair.

"Look, just because YOU think that you know EVERYTHING about Lily doesn't mean she is jealous of a big-headed bitch like YOU!" Regan said standing up; she was going red with anger.

"Regan, keep calm and sit down." The girls said looking at her and then the stool. Lily was sitting down with her hand covering her open mouth.

"OH YEAH WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT A BIMBO!" Riya yelled.

"OH YOU WANNA GO THERE!" Regan screeched.

"BRING IT ON BITCH!" Riya screamed.

Riya and Regan leapt out of their seats and grabbed onto each other's arms. James and Sirius ran up and pulled them both away.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked he seemed concerned about Regan's well being.

"Riya! I can't believe you said those things about Lily and Regan. It was really harsh." James said, he crossed his arms.

"But Jamsie." Riya pleaded.

"But nothing. Why did you say Lily fancied me? We're just friends right?" He looked over to Lily, she smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"NO, SHE WANTS TO BE MORE THEN FRIENDS!" Riya shouted to get his attention away from Lily.

"I'm sure she just wants to be friends Riy. Besides can you please stop shouting I am right next to you." James said.

"Well as long as you are my guy I am happy." Riya said, hugging his arm. Lily looked at them and her smile faded away. She glanced over at Regan and Sirius and tapped Dylan on the shoulder. She pointed at them. Dylan looked at them and then back at Lily and smirked after a few seconds Lily joined in.

**Try-Outs and Disappoint**

Today was Quidditch try-outs. Regan, Dylan and Tammie were getting ready for it. Lily and Eliza were talking about yesterday.

"Don't you think that green suites Riya, especially on her head!" Eliza said and the two started laughing on Lily's bed.

"Yeah, the fluorescent touch made it even better. Thanks again Regan." Lily smiled at Regan who was putting on her shin pads. Finally the three were ready and so they made their way down to the Common Room. James was tightening Sirius' straps on his Quidditch robes.

"Hey guys! Getting ready for the try-outs are you?" Lily said smiling at them both.

"Hi, yeah. Sirius is helping me with the try outs." James replied he looked over at Lily and got lost in her eyes. "Urmm, anyway Riya is waiting for me so… bye!" James walked off, dragging Sirius close behind him.

_Am I falling for Lily? No, I can't… We're just friends. _James thought. The girls walked to the Great Hall to have their breakfast. When they walked into the hall they saw owls swooping in and out. The Maraudettes and Marauders sat down and looked up at the replica sky. As a white owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Eliza. The letter was sealed with a red stamp which had the Hogwarts badge printed onto it. Messy writing took over the front of the envelope.

"What's this? I don't recognise the writing." Eliza said, turning the envelope around to look at the writing. She looked at the girls and then to James, Sirius and Remus.

_Where is Peter? Why isn't he here for breakfast, he ALWAYS wants breakfast – well food on the whole! _Remus thought, he looked up and down the table to see if he could see him. There was no sign of him anywhere. But then Remus was cut off his thoughts by Lily and the girls shrieking at Eliza to open her mysterious letter.

"OPEN IT!" Lily screamed at Eliza, she did as she was told and opened the white letter. As she read it, her face lightened up,

_To Eliza,_

_You've brightened my world with__  
><em>_the warmth of your presence.__  
><em>_I Love You!_

_From ... xx_

"Oh my god, that is so sweet. But who is it from, there is no name anywhere?" She started to look around it again.

"Liza, can I have a look at it?" Remus asked, smiling at her and reached his arm out to grab it.

"Sure!" Eliza said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders. She passed him the letter and as soon as he did his eyes widen and he smirked. But trying to hold his laughter he passed the letter to James and Sirius, they smiled knowing exactly who it was.

**Qu****idditch Try-outs**

As the gates to the quidditch pitch opened the wind knocked the girls of their feet slightly, the green grass was swaying from the wind. Students from Gryffindor were practising for the try-outs. Tammie, Dylan and Regan looked at each other and took a deep breath and walked forward. They got their brooms and flew up into the air.

"Good Luck!" They said to each other. They flew off in different directions and got ready. As soon as they were James Potter walked into the stadium.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE TRY-OUTS? THIS IS HOW IT WILL GO. YOU WILL SHOW ME THE BEST YOU CAN DO IN YOUR POSITION, I WILL TELL YOU IF YOU GET IT OR NOT! OK?" James yelled so the students could hear him. "FIRST UP SIRIUS BLACK – FOR BEATER."

Sirius lifted up into the sky and got ready for the whistle. James suddenly blew the whistle and people flew around in the sky. Sirius beat the balls so hard it went through one of the towers. He bit his lip but he carried on beating. Lily and Eliza were cheering him on from the stands. Regan was cheering him on too.

"ALL RIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH SIRIUS," James screamed. The game stopped suddenly. "OK, NOW BRIAN PUCK – FOR BEATER" The game continued but with Brian as a Beater there were a lot of injuries. He kept beating the ball into people. "OK STOP BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS HURT! NOW IT IS ASTRIX WEASLEY – FOR BEATER." A boy flew up into the sky.

"WOW, he looks HOT!" Eliza said.

"Liza, you don't even know him! " Said Lily amused

" I'll get to know him!" Eliza said giggling

The girls started giggling but stopped when they heard Dylan's name being called

"DYLAN REDDING AND JACK, DOWNEY KEEPER TRYOUTS! AND TAMMIE, HARDING, MATT ,MCLANDRID AND JESSICA, LANDING CHASER TRYOUTS!" James yelled

"OK, OK we're coming "Dylan said

"Stop with the attitude Redding" he said pointing to the posts

She smiled sarcastically and took her position at the goals and steadied herself, then nodded at James to tell him she was ready to start he then looked at the others and they all nodded.

"OK, THREE... TWO... ONE... GO!" James yelled at the top of his voice. Suddenly balls flew up into the air. Quaffles were being thrown at the goals, Dylan was hitting the balls back with her broom but sometimes she caught them and threw them back it was Incredible. On the other side of the pitch Jack Downey was awful, he let every single goal in and then ended up falling of his broom, this was very amusing and Lily noticed that James was laughing. Tammie was doing amazing she scored the majority of the goals, her and Matt were by far the best of the 3 and Lily thought Eliza had a thing for Astrix Weasley.

"ALRIGHT THEN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shouted James. "NEXT TRYOUTS, REGAN JAKES, THOMAS GELDRY, SAMANTHA SHAKCLEBOLT AND BEN BOLDWIN"

"HEY JAMEEEEEEEESSSSIIIIIIEEEE!" Regan shouted at James who scowled at her

"JAKES DO NOT CALL ME JAMESIEE OK! GO GET READY FOR YOUR TRYOUT!" Shouted a very irritated James

"OK THEN" she answered and took to the sky with her broom and placed herself in the middle of the pitch and signalled for James to start.

He let go of the snitch and Regan zoomed of in the direction it went. She was Fantastic after about five minutes she had caught the snitch and had landed on the ground flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiled and she strutted off cockily to Dylan and Tammie who were laughing at her, James rolled his eyes and carried on with the tryouts, none were as good as Regan's especially not Samantha's which was awful on a number of levels.

"Alright, I've made up my mind, but thank you all for trying out. The beaters are Sirius Black (Surprise surprise) and Astrix Weasley ! The chasers are Matt Mclandrid and Tammie Harding!" this was followed by a screech of happiness from Tammie "Keeper Is Dylan Redding and the Seeker is Regan" said James

"Hey why don't I get my last name?" Asked Regan

"Because you called me Jamesiee! Now practice will be held on a Wednesday afternoon I will put up a notice in the common room when your needed for any urgent practices so keep checking, Well Bye!" he said dismissing them

"JAMEEESSSIIIEEE!" an excited Riya called as she came running up to him "I MADE THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM, THE TRYOUTS WERE YESTERDAY AND THE RESULTS JUST CAME IN!"

"WOW what position?" James said eagerly

"SEEKER!" she said hugging him tightly

All the Maraudettes turned to Regan who was staring at Riya and James with her mouth slightly open.

"Who's Seeker for you?" Riya asked

"Regan." James answered. Riya walked over to Regan and the fellow Maraudettes.

"Well then, you best watch out for me on the pitch, you don't know what will happen." Riya whispered followed by a glare. She then looked back at James who appeared not to notice and smiled sweetly and walked back to him. He put his arm around her and they walked off.

**Who to Pick?**

Later that day Eliza, Lily, Regan and Tammie were lounging in the common room talking about today's event and how well tryouts went when the dreaded subject came up.

"I still can't believe SHE got to call him Jamesee and I didn't!" said a very flustered Regan

"Errm Regan I think the fact that she's his girlfriend contributes, don't you think? Said Tammie shaking her head and going back to her astronomy essay.

"I suppose." Said Regan shrugging slightly and glancing at her parchment and then to Tammie's essay "Tam please can you check my astronomy homework?"

Tammie sighed deeply and took Regan's parchment to see a love heart in the middle of her page.

"Err Regan why is there a love heart in the middle of your page not your astronomy paper?" Said Tammie smirking slightly.

"Oh shit, wrong paper" she said, her cheeks turned rosy pink in embarrassment. She switched the papers in seconds and Tammie took it to examine it.

_Something is going on! I need to tell Dylan, where is she? _Tammie wondered to herself. At that moment Dylan stormed into the common room, her face was red with anger. Her clothes were sopping wet.

"Calm down or steam will start to come out of your ears any second! So, what's up?" Regan questioned, looking down at her wet clothes.

"That James... Bloody... Potter is such an idiot. He is just idiotic." Dylan explained, some steam did start to come off her but that was just because she was cold.

"What did he do?" Tammie asked, she stood up and placed Regan's homework on the desk.

"Well, I was sitting down on the grass reading my book; I am at an awesome bit at the moment it is talking about how they rode on a Hippogriff!" Dylan admitted and Tammie nodded understandingly.

"Anyway, getting to the point. So yeah I was reading and he came up to me and took my book and I was like 'give me my book' and he was like 'nooo',"

"GET ON WITH IT!" The girls screamed.

"Ok Ok, chill. And then James threw it near the edge of the water and when I went to pick it up he pushed me over into the lake. It was cold." Dylan said and came to sit down next to Regan and Tammie.

"Is that why you are all wet Dylan?" Eliza said. All of the girls stared at her doubtfully, they all sighed heavily in despair.

"I am going to get a shower but when James walked through that painting please can you at the least slap him!" Dylan pleaded.

"What's the most?" Regan asked evilly, twiddling her fingers.

"I'll leave that to you!" Dylan said and smiled, she walked off to get a towel and some spare clothes. After five minutes of long and hard studying Regan jumped up when the painting opened up but it was just a first year skipping along. Regan sighed heavily and slopped back down on the lounger. Another five minutes the painting opened and a boy with wet black hair and wet Gryffindor robes came in followed by five other boys. Regan looked up hopefully and realized it was James who was sopping wet.

"Why are YOU all wet then, felt guilty about pushing in Dylan?" Tammie said frowning. Regan and Tammie walked over a punched James on both arms.

"If you must know Matt pushed me in. He saw me push in Dylan and thought I deserved to get wet too. But I guess I deserved it so were cool right Matt." Matt nodded. At that moment Dylan came down the stairs humming 'Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys', she looked and stopped instantly.

"Urmm, hello," Dylan piped, James looked around at her and she stood there at an angle with her arms crossed. "Oh, hello... James. What happened to you?" She said, smirking.

"Matt, he pushed me in when he saw me push you in."

"Really?" That was really sweet ... thanks!" said Dylan blushing

"No problem" said Matt also blushing

Everyone smiled at the little connection between the two as they knew they both liked each other and then bid each other good night.

**The Talk with the Boys**

Marauders POV

As the boys walked up to their dormitory, James and Sirius nudged each other and nodded since they knew what they would be asking. Peter was already upstairs and climbing into his bed. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. He thought he heard something so he opened his eyes to see two smiling faces.

"ARHH, what are you guys doing?" Peter asked, he looked at both boys.

"So, Peter, tell us about the letter!" James said, poking Peter in the stomach.

"wh-what letter?" said peter turning red

"Oh he means the wittle wetter to Wiza, to tell her about your wuve for her!" Sirius said, laughing. At that moment Remus came through the door to see Sirius and James sitting on Peter's bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus said, he tilted his head and looked at his mates.

"Oh we were just asking Peter about his wittle wuve wetter to Eliza." Sirius and James said, looking at Remus laughing still.

"Oh right, you do realise that she apparently fancies Astrix Weasley, according to Tammie." Remus said leaning against the door frame, pulling a half smile at him.

"WHAT!" James, Sirius and Peter said simultaneously.


	4. The Maraudettes and the Sudden Change

**Authors notes: hope you enjoy this guys and please review :)**

**Never Lick Knives –**

The Marauders were seated on the benches at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. James and Sirius

Were filling up for their first Quidditch match of the season. Remus was spreading jam on his toast but he was concentrating on his book. He licked the knife to get the jam off it but cut a deep gash into his tongue.

"Oh godric, am I... bleeding?" Remus cried, checking his tongue. He felt warm blood in his mouth he

Stuck his tongue out at James and Sirius.

"Actually Remus you are!" James said.

IN THE MEANTIME

"Just imagine if Ravenclaw wins!" Eliza said

"Liza shut up!" hissed Lily. The Maraudettes were walking up the corridor towards the Great Hall, to

Get their breakfast. Tammie, Dylan and Regan were dressed in their Quidditch robes.

"I'm so nervous!" said Tammie her hands shaking slightly

"You'll be great!" Said Regan tapping her back

"You two will do fine!" Lily said, smiling warmly at them both. "So will you Dylan, you'll save every

Quaffle!"

"I'm not sure about every one!" Dylan replied smiling back.

"Come on lets find the Marauders" said Regan dragging the girls into the great hall. The girls walked

Through the doors to find Remus sticking his tongue out in front of James and Sirius.

"What the hell is he doing?" Regan said her eyebrows raised.

"I have no idea!" Dylan replied shaking her head, Regan looked at her and they nodded.

"OY LUPIN WHAT THE HELGA HUFFLEPUFF ARE YOU DOING!"Shouted Regan and Dylan,

Remus spun around with his tongue still out. His tongue recoiled back into his mouth once observed by

The confused girls.

"Oh nothing..." he said glaring at Sirius and James who were laughing hysterically

The girls took their places at the table and started to discuss game tactics when familiar voice came from behind Regan

"Hey Sis, Long time no see!" said Regans elder Brother Andre who was a Ravenclaw in his 7th year at Hogwarts

"ANDRE!" She screamed jumping up and giving him a huge hug "WHY have you not come to see me all term? I'm your little sister don't neglect me!"

"Sorry I've been busy being head boy and quidditch captain you know!"

"Alright then I forgive you but you should come and visit me more often!"

"I will, anyway I came to wish you all good luck and early apologies for us whooping your sorry asses this game!" he said winking

"Pfft you wish" said James who had seemed to have recovered from his laughing fit

"In your dreams Andre, I know your every move" said Regan folding her arms

"And I know yours" he argued smiling "I should get back to my table, see you Regan, Girls and Marauders" he said waving

"Bye Andre!" said Regan waving enthusiastically "I love having an older brother!" she added and went back to

her muffin.

"Why?" said Peter tilting his head

"Because if someone is rude or idiotic then you can get him to beat them up!" she said

"Oh" said peter nervously

At that moment Dumbledore stood up and got everyone's attention by tapping his spoon to his goblet.

"Good Morning students, I just have a quick announcement to make." He said with a slight glint in his eyes " This year the staff and myself have decided to organise a ball for student in 3rd year and above" he said waiting for the excitement to die down before continuing. " We will hold a trip to hogsmede in the near future for you to buy dresses and robes so please enjoy the time given to you it is a treat for you all." He said smiling and returning to his seat.

"Oh wow a ball I can't wait, I wonder if the person that sent me the letter will ask me or even better Astrix?" she said clapping her hands

"we will have to wait and see wont we Liza" said Tammie smiling at Remus suggestively and he smirked back at her.

**Quidditch**

"OK guys, we can win this game I know it!" said a very confident James

"We all know that but we thought you needed a bit of reassurance!" Regan said patting his back

"Hey guys" said Riya dressed in her Ravenclaw robes

"Riya!" said James leaning in to hug her

"Yay, its Riya!" The three Maraudettes said sarcastically, rolling their eyes. They glanced at each

Other and then looked over to where she was and saw James and Riya snogging. They turned away

Instantly and shuddered.

"Sorry Riya but this is the GRYFFINDOR changing rooms and there meant for GRYFFINDORS not

RAVENCLAWS!" said Regan, Dylan and Tammie were giggling behind her.

"I was just here to wish Jamesy luck." she said in a bitter tone.

"Thanks." James said kissing her on the cheek as she left. She turned so only Regan, Tammie and

Dylan could see her and glared evilly and with that she left. The door slammed shut.

"Ok guys, so does everyone understand what they need to do," James said, everybody nodded in

Agreement.

"Is everybody ready to win?" James said, again everyone nodded.

"Ok then, let's do it!" All of the players followed James out of the changing room and looked up at the crowds who were yelling and cheering. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and players flew up into the

Air. Tammie passed the quaffle to James and he threw it into the goal. The Gryffindor stands erupted

With cheers! Lily, ELiza, Remus and Peter were among them cheering and clapping with everyone else in the stands Remus still felt the blood in his mouth and sighed, it wasn't going to stop soon.

As the Ravenclaw chaser retrieved the ball a Bludger knocked him off course causing

Him to lose the ball. Sirius grinned, looking pleased with himself. Time passed and the Gryffindors were

Winning 80 – 10. The quaffle was thrown towards the third Gryffindor post but Dylan flew down and kicked it

towards the Ravenclaw chaser and it hit him in the stomach. He groaned in agony, Riya gave Dylan a

glare and flew off to try and catch the snitch before Regan. But Regan was well ahead of her, she had

her hand extended to catch the snitch in front of her. But then Riya swarmed in beside Regan.

"Better watch yourself!" Riya said, speeding ahead.

"Watch the snitch, not me!" Regan retaliated. But all of a sudden Regan was getting farther and

farther away from the snitch. She was falling, down to the bottom of the pitch but something grabbed

her around the waist. She looked up and a smiling face was looking down at her. It was Sirius. Regan

saw her broom falling beside her; she reached out and grabbed it.

"Are you ok?" Sirius said, concerned.

"Yeah, let's go and catch a snitch!" Regan said, smiling into Sirius' eyes. He flew up into the sky, until

Regan was ready to jump off onto her broom. She was ready. She jumped off and plummeted down to the grass but then she heaved her broom up and flew up to the snitch. She saw Riya inching closer to

the snitch so she urged her broom to go faster and finally caught up with her. She reached towards the Snitch overtook Riya; she closed her palm around the flying glittering snitch and raised her hand up

in victory! Gryffindor had won. The stands erupted with cheers and yells from the Gryffindors!

The Gryffindor players flew down and ran into a hug. Sirius and James lifted Regan up onto their

Shoulders and bounced up and down then let her down. Lily, Eliza, Remus and Peter ran down from

The stands to meet the players. Remus ran up to Tammie and kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed him back to happy to notice the looks they were getting from their friends Eliza went up to Astrix and congratulated him on the win and gave him a small hug. They smiled but then Peter came up to them.

"Hi Astrix congratulations!" Peter said smiling. Astrix looked at him trying to get him to

Realise that he wanted to talk to Eliza.

"Oh right, sorry!" Peter said, he looked for somebody to talk to. Once Astrix looked back at where

Eliza was she had gone. He sighed and went to find Matt to congratulate him.

**Tammie's Fall**

As the Gryffindor 6th years made their way back to the common room they head a loud kissing noise

from inside a cupboard. James turned to the others with a confused face. He reached towards the

cupboard handle and pulled it open. The Maraudettes stood there with their mouths wide open in

horror. James' eyes opened wide as he saw Riya and a boy snogging. Riya saw the light she broke up

the kiss. She looked at James and the others in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND! Or should I say EX girlfriend!" James

yelled, his face went red with anger.

"Jamesy..." Riya started.

"Don't Jamesy me, we are OVER! First you nearly kill Lily, and then you knock Regan off her broom,

now you are kissing with," James looked over her shoulder to see the boy she was kissing.

"LUCIUS MALFOY! How dare you!" James shouted. Lily walked up to James to calm him down.

"Ok then, fine. I didn't even love you. I was only going out with you since you are captain, smart and

fit. You aren't even a good kisser!" Riya said spitefully, and with that James stormed off.

"You know Riya, you are a right BITCH! How dare you say things like that to James? Just piss off

with Malfoy." Lily said, her anger was matching her hair.

"You can have James, just get lost and leave me alone!" Riya screeched.

"You know what Riya, go and jump in a bed with Malfoy you are that much of a slag!" Dylan said,

she looked at Lily but she had already gone to find James to see if he was Ok.

Lily ran down the corridor James had just been down and rounded the corner in search of him and saw him leaning against the window sill looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. She went over to him and placed her hand onto his shoulder  
>"James are you OK?" said Lily smiling slightly<br>"I'm fine Lily really just shocked is all." he said sighing

"Are you sure James you seem really upset" she said moving closer to him

"I'm sure " he said following her action their lips were inches away eyes closed when Sirius came round the corner

"GUYS TAMMIE JUST COLLAPSED!" He said panting...

**Medical Emergency**

James ,Lily and Sirius ran down the corridor to where Tammie was lying and gasped, her body was limp but she was still breathing Eliza, Regan, Dylan, Remus and Peter were all crowded around her and when James, Lily and Sirius arrived they looked up with teary eyes.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing, QUICK!" said Lily desperately

"What happened?"Said James as he watched Remus pick up Tammie's body from the corridor floor.

"I don't know she was standing next to me and started to sway a bit and then she just ... collapsed" said a sobbing Liza.

" We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey," Said Regan with a shaky voice.

The gang made their way to the hospital wing and when they reached the entrance the opened the grand doors and Madame Pomfrey came running towards them. When she saw Tammie's body in Remus's arms she motioned for him to put her on the bed.

"What happened to her?" asked Madame Pomfrey checking her for any injuries

"We don't know she just collapsed!" said Dylan wiping away loose tears.

Then Madame Pomfrey did a strange thing she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell so the others didn't hear and her eyes widened in horror.

"You must leave!" she said hurriedly and pushed them out of the doors.

"But, but what about Tammie will she be okay? Asked ELiza.

"Yes but she needs rest at the moment" she said and grabbed Lily's arm and whispered "Go get Dumbledore and tell him its code WW" she said urgently.

Lily nodded and ran out of the hospital wing and straight to Dumbledore's office.

**Code WW**

Lily reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and said the password.

"Red Vines" she said panting as she ran the whole way there, she ran up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Enter Miss Evans." said Dumbledore.

She opened the door and entered the office, the office had all sorts of magical objects scattered across the room and a phoenix on its perch silently watching Lily's every move.

"Sir!" Lily said breathing hard "Madame Pomfrey needs you my friend Tammie Harding collapsed and Madame Pomfrey told me to tell you it was a Code WW!" she said urgently. His eyes widened and he made his way over from behind his desk.

"Hold onto my arm miss Evans" he said looking down at her.

She did as she was told and placed her hand on his arm and suddenly they were at the Hospital wing.

"Sir?" Said Lily suddenly feeling ill "Did we just apperate?"

"Yes miss Evans now will you wait outside for a moment I will inform you on what is going to happen soon, you may return to your friends in the Gryffindor common room." he said and with that he left her standing outside in the deserted corridor…

TEACHER POV

"Professor I am afraid to tell you that miss Harding passed all of the tests, she is a…" Madame Pompfrey started she was stopped by Dumbledore when he said,

"No, it can't be. How?" Dumbledore spoke, he started pacing around the side of Tammie's bed.

"I think that Mr. Lupin might of…" Dumbledore cut off Madame Pompfrey again.

"No, that is impossible. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black would have informed us by now." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"Then, how?" Madame Pompfrey said, "How else could the blood be transferred?" She thought hard about the questions she had asked.

"I don't know Poppy, I don't know how she can become a werewolf!"


End file.
